vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Llorona
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. La Llorona es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 21 de marzo de 2015 en YouTube y un 16 de agosto del mismo año en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 325 mil visitas en YouTube y las mil en Nicovideo. Narra el mito hispanoamericano tradicional de la llorona. Intérpretes: MAIKA, Oliver y GUMI Música: Steampianist Letra: TSutauseries Manipulación Vocal: Steampianist (Oliver y GUMI) y TSutauseries (MAIKA) Ilustración y Vídeo: MiMA *YouTube *Nicovideo Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Assorted Vocanuts Letra *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Infórmanos! Inglés= Her screams, lights up the night her face, fills you with fright and still, with all her might she yearns, to make things right for them, they've lost their lives she warned, them of the dive she prayed, that one survived yet none of them arrived they're gone, they're gone, she yells so on, so on, Church bells of tears an salt, she smells there are no last farewells, farewells La llorona ¿qué paso? ¿porqué lloras?, mi amor y los niños ¿dónde están? en el río, duermen la (ya) sorry... My sons... she walks, hands dripping wet she looks, really upset she was, never a threat yet no one will forget for them, they've lost their lives she warned, them of the dive she prayed, that one survived yet none of them arrived they're gone, they're gone, she knows yet from, their graves, they rose. Her insanity grows as the river flows and flows La llorona ¿qué paso? porqué lloras, mi amor y los niños dónde están? en el río, duermen la (ya) They're gone, they're gone, she digs I slaughtered them, like pigs I drowned, my fucking kids their necks, their necks, they cracked like twigs They're gone, she cries her eyes cast to the sky she never said goodbye and now's her turn to die La llorona ¿qué pasó? Se te fueron tus hijos como va la excavación para ti no hay salvación |-| Español= Sus gritos iluminan la noche su rostro te llena de terror y aún así, con todas sus fuerzas ella anhela hacer bien las cosas Por ellos, ellos que perdieron sus vidas ella les advirtió sobre entrar ella oró para que alguno sobreviviera sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llegó se han ido, se han ido, ella grita siguiendo y siguiendo las campanas de la iglesia huele a sal por las lagrimas no hay despedidas al final, despedidas. La llorona ¿qué paso? ¿porqué lloras?, mi amor y los niños ¿dónde están? en el río, duermen la (ya) siento ... Mis hijos ... Ella camina con las manos goteando luce realmente alterada ella nunca fue una amenaza sin embargo, ahora no la olvidarán Por ellos, ellos que perdieron sus vidas ella les advirtió sobre entrar ella oró para que alguno sobreviviera sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llegó se han ido, se han ido, ella grita sin embargo, desde sus tumbas, se levantan. su locura crece, como los caudales de los ríos, los caudales. La llorona ¿qué paso? porqué lloras, mi amor y los niños dónde están? en el río, duermen la (ya) se han ido, se han ido, ella cava los maté, como a cerdos ahogué a mis ----- hijos sus cuellos, sus cuellos se rompieron como ramas Se han ido, ella llora sus ojos miran al cielo ella nunca dijo adiós y ahora es su turno para morir La llorona ¿qué pasó? Se te fueron tus hijos como va la excavación para ti no hay salvación Curiosidades *En el vídeo aparecen algunos errores correspondientes a los textos en español, probablemente por que su productor es de origen francés, entre estos se incluyen: cambiar tildes de lugar; omisión de algunos signos de puntuación y probablemente el más particular de todos es en la parte final de las dos primeras intervenciones de MAIKA "Duermen la" haciendo quizá referencia a sus muertes y el sonido que se escucha el texto sería "Duermen ya". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015